1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact type IC card and circuit board and to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a non-contact type IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 22 and 23 are a front view and a sectional views respectively, of a known non-contact type IC card. In a known structure for a non-contact type IC card, a functional circuit part referred to as a module obtained by mounting electronic parts 51 on a circuit board 50 of a glass epoxy is put into a card-shaped plastic frame 52 which is filled with a resin 54 or the like and the surfaces of the card are sandwiched by plastic panels 53.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2-212197, a technique has been provided as a method for manufacturing a non-contact type IC card in which a circuit board is constituted by a synthetic resin film and a circuit pattern is formed thereon by printing a conductive paste or by pressure-bonding a conductor foil by a heat treatment using a press
A demand has arisen in resent years to reduce thickness of the card to the same level as a magnetic card or about 0.8 mm while at the same time reducing the cost of the card.
FIG. 24 is a sectional view of a circuit board of another conventional IC card. In this conventional IC card, the circuit board is constructed such that a circuit pattern 101 is formed by etching a copper foil on a circuit board 102 which is made of an epoxy resin or phenol resin or the like. Further, as shown in FIG. 25, the circuit pattern 101 in some cases is formed on the both principal surfaces of the circuit board 102. For electrically connecting the circuit patterns 101 on the respective surfaces, a plating 103 covering and connecting two conductive lands 101a is applied, as shown in FIG. 26, to an inner circumferential surface of a hole through the conductive lands 101a to effect an electrical connection.